Promised Love
by totem
Summary: The oldest halliwell sisters seem to have love off to a fine art. But Paige however, hasn't had much luck with love lately, and as the holday times draw near and she leaves san fransisco sunshine for a snow covered mointainwith the family, her loveless li


**Promised Love**

**---Prologue---**

_Summary: Paige Matthew's hasn't had much luck with love lately, and as the holday times draw near and she leaves san fransico sunshine for a snow covered mointain, her loveless life starts getting to her. Buta moment can change a lifetime!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Well guys I'm going to go, cause…err I'm…tired" Paige announced and then attempted to stand,

"Wait, you can't go yet, Paige. We haven't gotten to the good part" Cole said stopping Paige from leaving P3, he looked at the youngest sister from the place where her was sat holding Phoebe.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought watching you guys make out all night was supposed to be the highlight of my evening" Paige said as she sat back down.

"Oh I'm sorry Paige…are we too couple-y for you?" Piper asked as she to was been held by Leo.

"Nope, I'm just too singly to be with you guys" She explained, "Call me crazy but sitting with to couples madly in love either side of me isn't exactly the best way to spend a night"

"Well I'm not complaining" Cole smiled as he lent over and kissed Phoebe yet again. A deep passionate kiss, Paige stood it for as long as she could but no more. She lifted the bottle top of the table and threw it in his direction…

"Dude…STOP!" She growled, "Let's get to the good part so I can get to going" She shot. Cole stopped kissing Phoebe both of them were all loved up and mushy and Paige felt like gagging.

"Okay then, the good Part…I have a surprise for us all…" He announced

"You do?" Piper asked.

Cole nodded, and from his pocket he took out a set of keys. "And what are they for?" Phoebe asked him. Her head rested on him as he held an arm around her shoulders.

"These are keys…to a cabin up in mountains, by the lake. We all will in fact be spending this Christmas in a log cabin looking over the leak as snow falls around us" He explained with a smile on his face, "How does it sound"

"Wonderful" Phoebe announced, "That sounds like the best idea I have heard"

"It sounds fantastic…" Piper put in.

"Hey man, I'm liking the sound of that" Leo smiled, as he held Piper that little bit closer. All of them happy and smiling actually thrilled with Cole's announcement.

Cole looked over to Paige, "What do you say?" He asked hopeful, she could tell he was happy about this and did not want to hurt his feelings of offend him but, was he crazy. "I say that it all sounds really romantic and no offence Cole, here now…this is all the romance I can handle. You guys go have a great time, but I think it's a no from me" She explained.

"Oh Paige, come on…look, we de-couple for the week then." Cole proposed.

"As much fun as seeing you all try and stay away from each other for a week would be" Paige said smiling at the idea, "I'm not asking you to do that. I just…"

"They'll be an extra space for who ever you want to bring" He added.

"Okay look, just let me think about this okay" She explained, "And thanks a lot for organizing it, it was really sweet of you" She said with a smile aimed in Cole's direction.

"That's right, it was really sweet of you" Phoebe beamed as she went to kiss him again.

"And that's me done" Paige explained, as she watched Phoebe and Cole kiss, again.

"Honey, do you want me to come with?" Piper asked

"Nah, you guys have a good rest of the night…" She ordered

"Be careful" Leo voiced. Paige nodded before grabbing her coat and walking away.

* * *

_AN/The above chapter is a scene from the episode _**_The Fifth Halliwheel_**_this was an idea i got while watching that episode_

_This was just a really really short introduction, i wanted to show the start of things to come and how they can progress from this. If you like this, let me know and i'll post more. If you have any ideas on where to take it...also let me know. __I am hoping to have a lot into this fic, from sisters arguing, demonic activity, love, hate... you name it i'll try and get it in somwhere! _

_Thankyou for reading._

* * *


End file.
